Advanced cellular networks, such as networks based on the LTE standard (Long-Term Evolution, a standard used by some “4G” networks), are being deployed throughout the country and world. 4G networks allow for data-intensive applications to be performed by user equipment (e.g., cellular phones, including smart phones, laptops, and tablet computers). 4G networks, which include 4G cells that wirelessly communicate with user equipment (referred to as UE), may consume a significant amount of power, which is wasteful if no UE is utilizing the 4G services provided by a 4G cell of the 4G network.